


Выход из лабиринта

by fandom Penguins of Madagascar 2020 (WTF_Penguins_of_Madagascar)



Series: миди R-NC17 [1]
Category: Penguins of Madagascar
Genre: Blackmail, Cannibalism, Crush at First Sight, Drama, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, Humanized, Love at First Sight, M/M, Military, Penguins, Slice of Life, maniacs, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-07 03:21:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26300101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Penguins_of_Madagascar/pseuds/fandom%20Penguins%20of%20Madagascar%202020
Summary: Шкипер с напарником отправляется в джунгли на поимку опасного преступника, однако оказывается, что у того тоже есть напарник. Очень... необычный.
Relationships: Kowalski/Rico (Madagascar)
Series: миди R-NC17 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1911643
Comments: 5
Kudos: 20
Collections: 9 Миди R-NC Пингвинов Мадагаскара 2020, Level 5 Quest 3: Миди от M до E 2020





	Выход из лабиринта

Шкипер плохо спал этой ночью. Да и какая тут ночь! Звезды по всему небу светят так ярко, что смотреть больно, в лесу шуршат какие-то ночные обитатели, и… И говоря честно, это все стало бы чудесным аккомпанементом для отдыха, если бы не одно «но». Одно — но очень весомое.  
  
Стоило закрыть глаза — и в голову лезли воспоминания, замешанные на чувстве бешенства и бессилия. Бешенства по причине бессилия. Шкипер стискивал зубы и усилием воли заставлял себя продолжать лежать в темноте, закрыв глаза, а не вскакивать и снова ходить из угла в угол в поисках решения. Ему это занятие — поиск решений — всегда давалось непросто. Он никогда не праздновал труса, готов был пустится в самую головокружительную авантюру с минимальными шансами на успех, умел выжать из себя больше ста процентов эффективности, когда этого требовали обстоятельства, но решения… Ситуации, из которых, как ни старайся, не видно выхода… Вот этого он не любил.  
  
Шкипер переворачивался на другой бок (в который раз!) и утыкался пылающим лбом в подушку. Его многотонным чудищем придавливало к кровати чувство вины. Уже хотя бы за то, что у него есть она, эта кровать, а с ней подушка, одеяло и все прочее, а кое-кто небось сейчас коротает ночь на бетонном полу, и хорошо, если хоть охапку соломы ему дадут… И бетонный пол — это наименьшая из бед.  
  
Он не любил искать решения, искать выход из лабиринта, да, и именно поэтому он взял с собой в эти венесуэльские джунгли человека из штаба. Ему нужен был напарник, а как на грех двое предыдущих его товарищей застряли в Маниле. И пусть эти двое тоже не были очень уж хороши в умении развязывать гордиевы узлы, но они были опытными стреляными воробьями. И Шкипер бы сумел вытащить их на это задание. У них, он был уверен, зашевелились бы волосы так же, как у него, когда он показал бы им фотографии с мест преступлений. И они не то что нашли бы в Маниле какой-никакой чартерный рейс сюда — они бы собрали самолет сами, только бы принять участие в поимке глумливого каннибала, который ни в грош никого не ставил и насмехался и над своими жертвами, и над теми, кто старался их защитить.  
  
У Шкипера было на руках фото этого парня, а Штаб раскопал ему весь жизненный путь Савио Боа, и Шкипер откровенно не понимал, в какой момент тот свернул не туда. В его жизни все складывалось неплохо: нормальная семья, хорошая школа, колледж, пусть не из крутых, но достаточный для приличной жизни. Внешними данными тоже не обделен — Шкипер знал, что девчонки любят таких высоких блондинов с таинственным прищуром. Да и этот высокий блондин девчонок любил, но, к сожалению, в основном на ужин.  
  
Одним словом, хорошенько во всем этом порывшись, Шкипер вынужден был признать: предстоит поймать кое-кого, кто превосходит его. Его и Манфреди с Джонсоном вместе взятых. Тогда он пришел в штаб и буквально с порога спросил, кто у них тут есть самый умный. У него переспросили, что он имеет в виду, а потом отвели в дальний кабинет и показали еще одного длинного тощего блондина – правда, и вполовину не такого харизматичного, как Савио.  
  
— Лейтенант, для тебя есть госзаказ! — сказал ему провожатый. Лейтенант, сдвинув на лоб защитные очки, кисло поморщился.  
  
— У меня их сорок шесть, — ответил он без всякого энтузиазма. Шкипер в тот момент почувствовал необыкновенное родство с этим парнем: он был из тех, кто, как и сам Шкипер, давно понял: ему никогда не дадут повышения, и не потому, что он недостаточно хорош, а потому, что он хорош слишком. И, видимо, это понимание и придавало манере общения лейтенанта этот ни с чем не сравнимый привкус отстраненного неодобрения. Может, он бы уже давно ушел отсюда, если бы не осознание важности упомянутых сорока шести госзаказов.  
  
Лейтенант назвал ему свою фамилию и этим ограничился, Шкипер ответил, что он Шкипер и тоже этим ограничился. Люди с четким осознанием личных границ ему всегда нравились — только благодаря ним Шкипер и понимал, что где-то что-то перешел. Они потратили вечер на обсуждение задания и минут десять на сборы и уже утром сидели в самолете, пытаясь делать вид обычных гражданских. Лейтенанту (Ковальски, он Ковальски, Шкипер все боялся забыть) это давалось плохо, его спутнику — еще хуже, но он не терял энтузиазма. Главное было не в их умении прикинуться обычными людьми без вьетнамских флешбеков, а в том, что они смогут наконец запереть такую хитрую змею, как Савио Боа, где следует.  
  
К сожалению, теперь, по прошествии операции, приходилось признать печальную закономерность: те, кто хорошо умеет выслеживать змей, как правило, не способны с ними справиться.

Лейтенант Ковальски прошлым вечером ушел с их временной «базы» — двухэтажного дощатого домишки — уверяя, что у него есть идея, как выведать местонахождение Савио, да так и сгинул в джунглях. Вернее, Шкипер думал, что сгинул, пока ему в скайп не позвонили со знакомого номера. Интернет здесь работал паршиво, даже на таких железобетонных приборах, какие клепают для армии, но Шкипер не жаловался — спасибо, что вообще пашут. Все нормальные сети коммуникаций пролегали намного выше в горах, там, где начинались города, а тут, ближе к морю, климат был к людям неласков, так что здесь мало кто обитал — в основном те, кто не мог перебраться в более комфортное местечко.  
  
Итак, звонок раздался ночью, неожиданно, заставив Шкипера подскочить на месте. Сначала он обрадовался, увидев знакомое имя, но затем так же быстро его радость сошла на нет, едва он принял звонок и увидел человека по ту сторону экрана.  
  
— Привет, — радушно улыбнулся ему блондин с таинственным прищуром, который ни при каких обстоятельствах невозможно было бы принять за прищур близорукости. — Не ждал?  
  
Шкипер и правда не ждал. Когда он позвал с собой на это дело лейтенанта из штаба, он меньше всего ожидал, что с его же аккаунта ему, Шкиперу, будет звонить тот, за кем они отправились…  
  
— Я, в общем-то, хотел тебе сказать, чтобы ты не волновался насчет своего друга. — Собеседник чуть отошел в сторону и продемонстрировал, что волноваться еще как стоило. Шкипер знал этого штабного лейтенанта меньше пары недель, и никогда не видел без одежды, но опознал моментально.  
  
— Савио, я тебя предупреждаю, — начал он, — если ты что-то с ним…  
  
— Ничего я не делал, — даже, кажется, обиделся тот. — И не собираюсь, поверь. Но у меня тут есть тот, кто может и сделать, если ты не пойдешь мне навстречу…  
  
Шкипер про себя выругался. Он так и знал, что у этого скота есть туз в рукаве, он подозревал, что маньяков двое, потому что одному не под силу было бы натворить все это. Он так и знал, что у Савио есть подручный, он чуял, хотя следы были сумбурны и запутаны, он сто раз говорил это спутнику, но тот, как и большинство европейцев, видимо считал всех по эту сторону Атлантического океана не семи пядей во лбу. Все у них тут не как у людей: и образование, и судебная система, и выборы, и даже система мер и весов… Ну и вот, пожалуйста. Извольте пожинать плоды своего высокомерия, лейтенант Ковальски…  
  
Савио явно наслаждался видом растерянного Шкиперова лица. Змеиная улыбка так и не сходила с его тонкого, почти безгубого рта.  
  
— У меня к тебе есть предложение, — наконец прошипел он, понизив голос. Эту его манеру говорить Шкипер хорошо знал — и слышал о ней от тех людей, которым Савио звонил. Когда этот маньяк начинал вот так шипеть — дело было худо.  
  
— Предложение, от которого не отказываются, Шкипер, понимаешь меня?  
  
— Не понимаю, — отрубил он, хотя у самого поджилки тряслись. Что тут было непонятного: у них заложник, и Шкипер себе не простит, если тот не вернется с задания или вернется не целиком… Все же, он имеет дело с Савио, а Савио способен вот прямо так, в режиме прямого вещания, отпилить у пленника руку или ногу и приготовить в пикантном соусе. И угостить деликатесом всех присутствующих, не поленясь и Шкиперу прислать его долю в контейнере.  
  
— Ну, тогда я объясню, — покладисто проворковал Савио. — Или ты отдашь мне все материалы по делу и позволишь спокойно уйти, или мой товарищ сделает с твоим напарником нечто, о чем никто из вас не забудет. Ни он, ни ты. До самой смерти. Обещ-щаю.  
  
Савио не расписывал, что именно, но Шкипер видел места его предыдущих трапез и примерно представлял, что подразумевалось. Никому бы он не пожелал подобной участи — даже самому Савио. Банальное человеколюбие (не раз портившее Шкиперу отчетность) толкало его согласно кивнуть и не продолжать тягостного диалога — но согласиться он не мог, не имел права. Нельзя отпускать Савио и его подельника, потому что неизвестно сколько еще людей пострадает, скольких еще они попросту сожрут, как хищные звери… Да, Венесуэла — страна крокодилов и пум, и тут много что может употребить зазевавшегося человека на обед, но все-таки это совсем не то же самое, как если тебя начнет жрать другой человек…  
  
— Как ты себе это вообще представляешь? — буркнул Шкипер, желая потянуть время и лихорадочно перебирая варианты. Он ведь даже не может потихоньку подать знак хотя бы полиции, чтобы они отследили звонок, он ни черта не понимает в этих компьютерных системах, а Савио глаз с него не спускает. Потянись Шкипер за телефоном или к клавиатуре — и Ковальски об этом будет сожалеть всю жизнь. Которая по его, Шкипера, вине может, кстати, оказаться совсем недолгой. Зачем только он потащил с собой этого парня, пусть бы торчал себе в кабинете и проектировал минометы, или что он там делал…  
  
— Да очень даже просто представляю, — жизнерадостно отозвался Савио. — Ты все хранишь в записях, не доверяешь ни компьютерам, ни дискам. Так что ты просто сожжешь эти бумаги — вон они лежат на столе у тебя за спиной.  
  
— И какие гарантии, что после этого ты не пообедаешь моим товарищем?  
  
— Никаких, — даже удивился Савио. — Придется поверить на слово мне и Энрико.  
  
— Что еще за Энрико?  
  
Что-то зашевелилось в дальнем темном углу за спиной Савио, и у Шкипера еще успела мелькнуть надежда на то, что это какая-нибудь овчарка или кот, ну, на крайний случай, змея, но увы нет — Энрико оказался человеком. Здоровенным бритым амбалом, одного взгляда на которого Шкиперу хватило, чтобы понять: у этого точно не все дома. Он, кажется, даже взгляд нормально не мог сфокусировать и не то улыбался, не то скалился — рот перекашивало странной судорогой то в одну сторону, то в другую.  
  
— Мы с Энрико старые друзья, — умиротворенно протянул Савио, откидываясь на спинку стула. — Он очень милый и любит готовить. Если ты понимаешь, о чем я.  
  
Шкипер, к сожалению, понимал.  
  
— И так уж вышло, что Энрико очень нравится твой приятель. Если ты понимаешь, о чем я.  
  
Шкипер, на свою беду, понимал и это. Сложно не понять, если два каннибала раздевают человека донага и заковывают в (где и добыли только?) кандалы — а именно это они и проделали. Ковальски хорошо было видно на заднем плане на фоне темной стены — видимо, он не помещался в кадр полностью, и похитители поставили его на колени, заставив поднять скованные руки. Цепь — хорошая, надежная цепь, такую не выдерешь из крепления — тянулась под потолок, где, вероятно, ее перекинули через балку. Шкипер не сомневался, что и для ног эти двое что-то придумали, но всей системы не видел.  
  
— Так что, — вернул себе его внимание Савио, — если ты не пойдешь мне навстречу, я разрешу Энрико делать с этим парнем все, что он захочет. А у тебя не будет другого выбора, кроме как наблюдать.  
  
— Только попробуй! — стукнул Шкипер кулаком по столу. — Дернешься, и я…  
  
— И ты — что? — перебил его маньяк. — Позовешь здешних продажных копов? Поднимешь местных до смерти перепуганных суеверных жителей с факелами и вилами? Да пока ты найдешь это место, Энрико успеет закончить, прибрать за собой и смыться. Не говоря уж обо мне.  
  
Шкипер промолчал. Крыть ему было нечем. Наверняка существовал какой-то выход из этой западни, притом — вполне очевидный, и будь тут Ковальски, он бы уже что-то посоветовал, но Ковальски нет, и Шкипер понятия не имел, как потянуть время еще. Словно прочтя его мысли, Савио кивнул своему подручному:  
  
— Думаю, ты можешь понемногу приступать, пока Шкипер сомневается. Возможно, так ему будет проще соображать…  
  
Энрико, прихрамывая, направился в угол. Походка у него была грузная, переваливающаяся, но на удивление плавная и бесшумная. Ковальски, заслышав приближающиеся шаги, поднял голову. Он был без очков, от чего его лицо казалось моложе, и даже наметившаяся щетина не спасала положения. Шкипер знал, что его напарник по приключению терпеть не мог ощущения небритости — успел ощутить на своей шкуре, пока они шатались по местному захолустью. Он быстро выучил, что лучше потерпеть четверть часа с утра, чем слушать поток брюзжания весь день.  
  
Энрико это, кажется, тоже знал — он коснулся чужого острого подбородка, поднимая голову Ковальски так, чтобы заглянуть ему в лицо. Ковальски что-то спросил — губы двигались, но звук не долетал. Энрико погладил его большим пальцем по скуле, а затем по губам. Смуглая до бронзы, его ладонь отчетливо выделялась на фоне светлой кожи лейтенанта.  
  
— Что… он делает?.. — запнувшись, поинтересовался Шкипер. Савио засмеялся — а точнее, судя по звукам, сдавленно зашипел.  
  
— А на что похоже?  
  
Ковальски, кажется, тоже хотел знать, что Энрико делает, потому что, когда тот стал обходить его, завертел головой. Похититель остановился позади пленника и опустился на колени.  
  
— Он что… — Шкипер осознал, что ему не хватает слов. Вообще-то он знал десятки способов обозначить то, о чем он подумал, но произнести их вслух ему мешало какое-то внутреннее сопротивление. Савио же сказал, что его товарищу нравится их пленник, но Шкипер тогда решил, что речь о еде, а не о…  
  
Энрико погладил лейтенанта по бокам. Тот забился, пытаясь вырваться, и наверняка крыл сейчас трехэтажным польским матом и его, и Савио, и Шкипера, и всю Венесуэлу, перебирая каждый её штат, и свое назначение, и начальство, и поехавших крышей местных маньяков-извращенцев-каннибалов-содомитов. Энрико в ответ на это только улыбнулся. Обхватив Ковальски поудобнее, он потянул того на себя, заставляя выровнять спину, и обнял. Широкие смуглые ладони легли аккуратно на грудь, и Шкипер поневоле подумал, что издалека это смотрится как нелепый верх от бикини. Ковальски задохнулся.  
  
Смотреть на это было невыносимо стыдно. Стыдно, потому что ситуация была такой двусмысленной (хотя какой тут второй смысл мог скрываться-то…) и стыдно, что Шкипер выступал в роли бесправного зрителя. Да он же потом Ковальски в глаза смотреть не сможет…  
  
— Скажи ему, чтоб прекратил!.. — потребовал он, стараясь звучать властно, но Савио только отмахнулся от него.  
  
— Все в твоих руках, — напомнил он. — Только ты тут и можешь остановить происходящее.  
  
— Но я не могу!..  
  
— Ну, значит, не можешь. Не отвлекайся, Энрико.  
  
Впрочем, тот и не думал — вряд ли Энрико вообще обращал внимания на такие мелочи, как зрители и их мелкие дрязги и проблемы. Он вдумчиво гладил Ковальски, блаженно улыбаясь, пока лейтенант хватал ртом воздух, словно вытащенная из воды рыбешка. Шкипер никак не мог сообразить, что с ним такое делают, что он так реагирует — вроде бы, ничего пока что запредельного… Конечно, этот штабист — не Джонсон и тем более не Манфреди, и вряд ли стойко продержится под пыткой, но от обычного касания его бы точно не колотило, как от электрического разряда, или чего-то Шкипер не понимает…  
  
Энрико прижался к чужому тощему заду и прикрыл глаза от удовольствия. Со стороны все его действия походили на ласку — он не торопился, не форсировал события, явно наслаждаясь каждым моментом. Дьявол, да они, кажется, и были лаской!..  
  
— Шкипер, ты бы видел сейчас свое лицо, — напомнил о себе Савио. — У тебя чертовски озадаченный вид! Ты что, никогда не видел, что одному парню может нравиться другой?  
  
Шкипер поджал губы — чего он не видел, так это того, чтобы кому-то удалось заткнуть Ковальски. Если тот был недоволен (а он ведь только что был) — об этом очень скоро узнавали совершенно все в радиусе мили. Энрико же перекрыл поток его недовольства, всего лишь минуту-другую потискав за грудь…  
  
Ковальски беззвучно вскрикнул и дернулся, и его мучитель (мучитель?) успокаивающе погладил его и что-то зашептал на ухо, которое лейтенант, кажется, сам ему подставил. Эти двое были сейчас очень близко, буквально вписывались в очертания друг друга каждым изгибом, и Шкипер готов был об заклад биться, что скептичный, вечно всем недовольный его напарник по заданию движется навстречу другому человеку. Прогибает спину и ерзает, а колени ходуном ходят — нет, там точно должно что-то лежать на полу, иначе хана была бы этим коленям…  
  
— Вижу, для тебя это все же открытие, — заметил Савио со стороны тоном комментатора передачи о живой природе. — Ты-то небось думал, что среди вас, парней в форме, сплошные непробиваемые мачо со стальными тестикулами. И обнаружить, что у некоторых этот налет крутизны довольно тонкий, не так-то приятно. И это ты еще не слышишь, как он сладко постанывает…  
  
Ковальски, если и издавал какие-то звуки, то негромко: все его силы уходили на то, чтобы продолжать дышать — хотя бы иногда. Энрико упоенно целовал его в шею, покусывал за загривок, не прекращая гладить, и, в общем, Шкипер окончательно и наглядно убедился, что на самом деле имел в виду Савио, когда сказал, что его товарищ «нравится Энрико». И «нравится» — это, прямо скажем, было явно не то слово, тут нужно какое-то посильнее…  
  
— Ха! — фыркнул невольный свидетель этого морального падения, складывая руки на груди (кто-то однажды упоминал при нем, что такой жест подчеркивает непреклонность) и изо всех сил стараясь не ударить в грязь лицом и не выдать, насколько все происходящее выбивает его из колеи. — Как видим, ты просчитался с угрозами. Ковальски вон даже нравится!  
  
— Нет-нет, — Савио, до того расслабленно растекшийся на своем стуле, выпрямился. — Ты неправильно меня понял. Твоему блондину может и нравится, а вот всем остальным в вашей конторе не понравится точно. Зато в интернете будете героями дня… И, полагаю, не одного.  
  
Шкипер покосился на пленника. Тому сейчас и море было по колено — Энрико совершенно точно знал, что делать, чтобы у него глаза закатывались от кайфа. Он заставил Ковальски выпрямиться полностью, и стало очевидно, что лейтенанту все происходящее нравится совершенно неприкрыто — стояло у него так, что от этого было наверняка немного больно. Сам себя бедняга потрогать не мог, а Энрико почему-то не торопился оказать ему помощь. Спустя столько времени до Шкипера наконец запоздало дошло, что тот вообще делает — ласкает Ковальски соски, вот что. Видимо, с нормальной крышей или не очень, а этот парень был из наблюдательных, потому что определенно понимал, где потрогать лейтенанта, чтобы довести его до полного исступления. В том, что Ковальски действительно стонет, Шкипер не сомневался абсолютно: то, что происходило за спиной у Савио, вообще было похоже на сцену из порнофильма, в котором кто-то отключил звук.  
  
— Ну, значит, побудем героями интернета, — заявил он тем часом вслух. — Нам не впервой бывать героями, так-то… Если для того, чтобы выполнить задание, надо вылететь со службы, собрать десять тысяч просмотров на ютубе и получить предложение о сотрудничестве от «браззерс» — ну что ж, так и сделаем. Но тебя, гад ты такой, за жабры возьмем!  
  
Савио, видимо, не ожидавший такого отпора, украдкой обернулся через плечо, желая проверить, не держит ли там часом Ковальски таблички текста для Шкипера. Но нет — тот, как и прежде, стоял на коленях, вздрагивая всем телом, явно не способный ни к чему кроме того, чтобы жалобно тереться об Энрико задницей, пока тот нежит ртом его ухо, не прекращая доить за порозовевшие соски.  
  
— Пос-с-смотрим! — прошипел он и захлопнул крышку ноута, обрывая звонок. Шкипер запоздало спохватился, что теперь он знать не знает, как это аукнется его напарнику по заданию — и, заодно, как отследить этот проклятый звонок. Бежать с ноутом в обнимку к местным охранникам правопорядка в надежде вычислить местоположение Савио никакого смысла не было: тут и в столице-то не самая передовая технология в ходу, а уж в здешних деревушках…  
  
Шкипер чертыхнулся, пользуясь тем, что его никто не слышит. Очевидно, ему предстояло именно то, что он так не любил: поиск выхода из лабиринта. Если он хочет спасти лейтенанта из… где он там… застенка — придется прыгнуть выше головы. В общем-то, Шкипер никогда не был против таких вещей, как прыжки выше головы, но порой те случались слишком не вовремя. Как вот сейчас, например…

Савио испытывал недовольство. Он некоторое время сидел, сердито барабаня пальцами по крышке небольшого, зато толстенького армейского ноута, нашедшегося среди вещей пленника, и раздраженно жевал практически безгубым ртом. Стоны на фоне сильно мешали умственной деятельности, не давая сосредоточится. Он так-то вообще надеялся, что Энрико будет привычно-диким и в этом аспекте тоже, но тот не оправдал надежд, оказавшись терпеливым и ласковым в любви. Видимо, этот тощий белобрысый чужак ему правда очень нравился.  
  
Савио сходил налить себе кофе из термоса и высыпал в него два стика сахара. Есть пока не хотелось, а если и захочется – на сегодня добычи нет, и придется обходиться другой пищей. Где-то на дне сумки у него точно завалялся сверток с бутербродами, а если и не завалялся — можно попросить Энрико, и тот настрогает за милую душу…  
  
Савио вернулся к ноуту, на ходу болтая содержимое пластикового стаканчика и прогоняя в памяти еще раз недавний разговор. Признаться, он не на такой итог рассчитывал. Шкипер оказался упрямее, чем Савио думал, и куда более стойким к таким вот фортелям судьбы. Если только это не бравада, конечно же, потому что все, что о нем Савио знал, говорило в пользу соображения о том, как Шкиперу дорого его реноме. Да, этот тощий дылда — не его постоянный напарник, но не в правилах Шкипера бросать хоть кого-то из тех, с кем он работал. Во всяком случае, предыдущих двоих он искал долго, несмотря на все тщательно подготовленные свидетельства их смерти. Спасибо хоть, не выбрались из Манилы к ним сюда, чай, не ближний свет…  
  
Энрико за его плечом сипло заурчал, добавляя новую нотку в какофонию чужих вскриков и вздохов. Савио недовольно покосился через плечо.  
  
— Да дай ты ему кончить, — буркнул он. — Парень скоро чокнется от перевозбуждения.  
  
Впрочем, не смотря на мрачный прогноз, Ковальски выглядел неплохо — если только можно выглядеть неплохо стоящим на коленях и с бессильно сочащимся членом… Энрико упорно не хотел потрогать его по-настоящему, уделяя внимание исключительно эрогенной зоне. Последние сутки, с того момента, как они отловили не в меру ретивого лейтенанта на подходах к своему убежищу, этот громила лишь об одном и думал. Буквально глазами чужака ел, и Савио поначалу решил, что это голод иного порядка. Все в этом мире конечно на любителя, но лично как на его вкус, Ковальски был слишком тощим и жилистым для хорошей трапезы. А Энрико, видимо, был как раз таким любителем.  
  
Тот как раз в этот момент пророкотал что-то явно амурное — слов в его ворчании никогда было не разобрать, но настроение и интонации передавались отлично. Если еще час назад Савио бы сказал, что его подельник использует пленника для своего удовлетворения безжалостно, как какую-нибудь силиконовую куклу, то теперь он был склонен полагать, что и с куклой этот странный тип был бы так же обходителен.  
  
Он встретил Энрико тут пару месяцев назад и сразу понял, какая тот золотая жила. Особенно для таких, как Савио. Начиная от шалашеподобной хижины в дебрях джунглей и заканчивая силками, собранными буквально из ничего, этот парень весь так и говорил: я только и жду, когда кто-то придет и возьмется за мою жизнь. Разговаривать в нормальном смысле этого слова он не умел, но звуки издавал эмоционально и понимал, что говорят ему. Савио узнал, как его зовут только через несколько дней: они проезжали мимо церкви имени святого Энрико, и его новый знакомый взволнованно указал на покосившийся купол, затем на себя. Ясно было, что это не признание себя католиком, хотя Савио на всякий случай переспросил.  
  
Поначалу Энрико казался ему просто чудным парнем. Радовался, что у него есть новый друг, всему удивлялся, прилипал носом к окну машины, как ребенок на школьной экскурсии — что было особенно забавно, учитывая, каким на самом деле здоровенным мужиком тот был. И с одинаковым усердием защищал Савио как от бродящих по ночам пум, так и бродящих днем людей с оружием — Савио мгновенно оценил плюсы такого сосуществования. И да, он пригласил этого чудного парня за стол, когда принес добычу. В некотором роде проявил дружелюбие. И не пожалел. Прежде у Савио не было того, кто бы понимал его, но Энрико было совершенно безразлично, что или кого жрать. Может, он и прежде пробовал людей — Савио бы тому ничуть не удивился.  
  
В течение пары месяцев он защищал нового знакомого от хищников и недовольных соседей, охранял то место, которое служило им домом, убирал его, мыл машину, готовил — не только добычу, — охотился, всегда знал, какая будет погода, обожал конфеты, и с ним не было никаких проблем. До того дня, как они выследили и сцапали лейтенанта Ковальски, Энрико никогда ничего себе не просил.  
  
Стон из угла перешел буквально на ультразвук — пленник выгнулся, касаясь Энрико только затылком и ягодицами, замер, весь закаменев, и несколько секунд находился без движения, позволяя партнеру наглаживать свои пульсирующие соски. И наконец-то кончил — мокро, долго, продолжая подрагивать и мыча сквозь зубы. Энрико добился, чего хотел, и теперь поддерживал резко обессилевшего пленника, не позволяя ему провиснуть на цепи и вывернуть руки. Облапил, держа в охапке, и все так же трогал губами лейтенантскую шею.  
  
— Присмотри за ним ночью, — велел ему Савио со вздохом. — Чую, у нас будет незапланированная проблема…  
  
Энрико кивнул, не размыкая глаз. Он терся щекой о чужой загривок и ни о каких проблемах думать не хотел. Можно было не сомневаться, что он присмотрит за пленным самым тщательным образом: попросту не выпустит его из постели. Савио был уверен, что у него в запасе есть как минимум несколько часов, чтобы обеспечить их безопасность. В последнюю очередь ему надо, чтобы Шкипер примчался сюда с дробовиком…

У лейтенанта Ковальски выдался непростой день. Хотя что там день — весь последний месяц был оторви и выброси. Ну ладно, не прямо выброси, но все же достаточно сложным. Он разругался с начальством в штабе (в который раз), затем его в качестве дисциплинарного наказания отправили с обуянным энтузиазмом карьеристом в венесуэльские джунгли ловить умного и расчётливого маньяка-людоеда, потом климат Венесуэлы доставил ему несколько незабываемых впечатлений, от которых Ковальски с радостью бы отказался, и наконец он попал вчера в плен и оказался стоящим голым на коленях со скованными руками. Он бы обдумал эту череду неудач со всей тщательностью, с какой он обдумывал вообще каждое обстоятельство, но затем произошло то, что отбило у него всякую способность нормально соображать.  
  
Это ощущалось так, словно в его жизни теперь зияла дымящаяся выжженная воронка.  
  
Когда он пришел в себя, была уже глубокая ночь. Здесь, в джунглях, у ночи был особенный насыщенный запах, запах сочной зелени, экзотических цветов, хищников, вышедших на охоту. Знакомые вкрапления вроде бензина уловить было намного сложнее — во всяком случае, не в этом богом забытом углу.  
  
В комнате было темно, но он разобрал, что это другая комната, поменьше и с мебелью — он точно лежал на кровати, все еще голый и все еще со скованными — на этот раз за спиной — руками, зато заботливо укрытый шерстяным пончо. Попытка понять, как он себя чувствует, практически провалилась: Ковальски одновременно ощущал себя совершенно разбитым и при этом же — самым счастливым человеком на планете. Все тело буквально звенело после недавнего невероятного, головокружительного, совершенно неприемлемого роскошного оргазма. Он чувствовал себя немного пьяным. Руки и ноги не слушались, а в паху до сих пор требовательно ныло — так и не получивший ласки член просил внимания. Соски, кажется, так и продолжали пульсировать, и Ковальски подумал, что если их хоть разок тронуть, огладить, пусть легонько — он снова кончит. Пребывая в этом сладком тумане, очень непросто было заставить себя думать, но лейтенант попытался. Он должен суметь рассуждать трезво, проанализировать положение, поискать возможные выходы…  
  
Дверь в комнату отворилась, и вошел Энрико с тарелкой. Несмотря на недостаток освещения, он все равно как-то понял, что Ковальски не спит, присел рядом с кроватью прямо на пол, поставил тарелку неподалеку и беззастенчиво потерся носом о чужой нос. Ковальски поневоле улыбнулся. Вся его рассудочная часть говорила: всё, что произошло, — ужасно, что он должен испытывать к этому человеку только негативные эмоции, и что его насильно заставили принимать участие в сексуальном акте, на который он не соглашался, но все эти соображения как-то меркли, стоило ему снова столкнуться с этим бессловесным, но очень красноречивым типом взглядами.  
  
Энрико ни секунды не скрывал того, что чувствует. Он не был похож на человека, который хотел причинить вред, — как раз наоборот. Ковальски был слишком прагматичным по натуре, чтобы верить в такие вещи, как любовь с первого взгляда, но против фактов ему противопоставить было нечего. Это Энрико обнаружил затаившегося противника в кустах с радаром и ПНВ. Это он сцапал и притащил его сюда. И он, едва рассмотрев получше, кто к ним попал, расплылся в счастливой улыбке, присел рядом и заворковал, знакомясь. Весь его вид говорил: привет, ты мне нравишься. Да Ковальски и сам видел, что нравится. Слепой бы увидел. То, как Энрико (Савио звал этого здоровяка Энрико) на него смотрит, как трогает, как урчит — всё это говорило в пользу подобной версии. Энрико делал всё, чтобы показать это свое отношение. Не просто присматривал за пленником, но делал это с подчеркнутой заботой, глядя тому в глаза с подкупающей проникновенностью. Ковальски это поначалу нервировало, но в основном потому, что он не понимал происходящего. Никто не обращается так с пленными! Что за этим всем скрывается?  
  
Энрико же, в свою очередь, никакого противоречия не замечал — кормил лейтенанта, кутал, выводил «гулять», и вот теперь еще и приласкал так, что ноги не держали. Хотя они даже не перемолвились словечком перед этим.  
  
Ковальски понятия не имел, что и теперь сказать. В таких ситуациях ему еще бывать не доводилось. Но Энрико сидел перед ним, глядя этим своим прямым восторженным взглядом, и как-то надо было на это реагировать. Хотя бы чтобы получить ответы на свои вопросы.  
  
— Привет, — неловко начал пленный, едва ворочая непослушным языком. Из всех частей лейтенанта Ковальски только рассудок желал беседовать, а все прочее хотело, чтобы его оставили в покое и дали отдохнуть.  
  
Его тюремщик радостно заурчал и снова потерся носом — он радовался приветствию, радовался, что видит Ковальски, что может с ним быть, позаботиться о нем, что они тут вдвоем.  
  
— Ты даже не спросил, как меня зовут, — заметил тот, пытаясь скрыть уязвленность. Энрико воззрился на него с недоумением. Ему в голову не приходило, что это может быть важным. Какая разница, каково имя? Окажись лейтенант Лукасом или Енохом — и Энрико безропотно примет это. Каким бы ни было имя, он заранее согласен на любое.  
  
— Нет, это… важно. Вот ты… Ты же Э-э-н…рико, да?  
  
Здоровяк широко улыбнулся, показывая прекрасные белые зубы. Ему понравилось слышать свое имя из уст собеседника, но еще больше понравилось, что тот говорит с трудом после пережитого потрясения.  
  
— Р-р-р-р-к-о, — пророкотал он неразборчиво. Ковальски невольно улыбнулся. Даже его ошибки, его бессилие, находили в этом громиле отклик.  
  
— Тебе… нравится?  
  
Собеседник закивал так, что шея хрустнула.  
  
— Рико, — шепотом повторил лейтенант, и ответная улыбка стала еще более лучезарной.  
  
Еще раз потершись носом — жест, выражавший безусловную симпатию, — Рико протянул ему тарелку: так, чтобы пленник унюхал запах еды, но Ковальски вяло покачал головой.  
  
— Позже, — выговорил он с некоторым трудом. — Я еле… Я сейчас не… — Он завозился, словно это помогло бы ему найти подходящее слово, и Энрико — Рико — тут же постарался помочь ему устроится удобнее, а затем уложил свою лобастую бритую башку рядом с чужой головой на худую, набитую соломой подушку и тихонечко заурчал.  
  
— Спасибо.  
  
Энрико — Рико! — улыбнулся. Несмотря на то, что он не говорил, понимал его Ковальски без проблем. А может, даже не «несмотря на», а «потому что».  
  
— Слушай. — Лейтенант близоруко сощурился, ловя в фокус бессловесного собеседника. — Я понимаю, что мы по разные стороны баррикад, но… Как думаешь, может, мы могли бы изменить это?..  
  
Энрико — для него Рико — поднял брови.  
  
— Баррикады — это заграждение посреди улицы, часто выступает как символ разных позиций у граждан одной страны. Я хотел сказать, что мы противники.  
  
Рико поднял брови выше. Противники? У него лично нет никаких противников. Кому они нужны вообще, что за странная идея…  
  
— Я хочу сказать: ты с Савио — значит, разделяешь его позицию, держишься его стороны?  
  
Рико улыбнулся и как мог жестами пояснил, что Савио не прогонял его, и он надеется, что и Ковальски не прогонит. Тот и хотел бы задуматься над этим вопросом, но себе врать смысла не было: Ковальски знал ответ и так.  
  
— Я не хочу упускать тебя, — понизив голос, произнес он. — В мире очень немного тех, кому я нравлюсь, и никого, кому нравлюсь настолько, так что я не хочу прозевать этот шанс. Тем более что терять уже нечего, смысла избегать этого нет: ты даже не дал мне потерзаться неуверенностью...  
  
— Грр?  
  
— Нет, это не плохо, это… я просто так не привык. Не ожидал от тебя ничего… подобного. И ни от кого не ожидал. Ты… сделал мне очень хорошо. Непередаваемо. Неконтролируемо. Я никогда раньше... — Лейтенант сглотнул, осознав, что собирается поделиться очень личными переживаниями с тем, кого знает меньше суток. — То, что ты сделал… — снова попробовал он, и снова же сбился. Рико погладил его по волосам. Он явно не понимал сути проблемы и нуждался в детальных пояснениях. У Ковальски вообще сложилось ощущение, что этот парень не глупее остальных людей, но он… проще. Не делает проблемы там, где ее можно не делать.  
  
— Я даже не понимаю, как ты догадался, где нужно трогать, — сбивчиво и растерянно протянул он. Рико пожал широченными плечищами, недоумевая, как это может быть непонятно. Он ссутулился, вытянул шею, глядя вниз, а потом ткнул пальцем в собеседника. Ковальски безошибочно опознал собственную манеру держаться — так, чтобы чувствительные места не задевала грубая ткань. Рико так же жестами пояснил: не существовало видимых причин так себя вести, раны не было, а значит…  
  
Ковальски опустил веки. Он видел сотню дыр в этой логике и не имел никакого желания на них указывать.  
  
— Мне надо поговорить с тобой, а я больше всего на свете хочу ещё, — пожаловался он. Энрико радушно улыбнулся ему, как бы говоря — за чем же дело стало? — и полез под пончо пятерней.  
  
— Пожалуйста, — взмолился пленный, — дай я с тобой поговорю, мне это очень важно!..  
  
Рико притормозил, но руку не убрал. Он не понимал, почему нельзя поговорить после, — тем более, какой разговор, если им обоим хочется.  
  
— А еще я не был в душе, — добавил Ковальски брезгливо. — И я весь в пыли, поту и сперме. Давай держаться правил гигие… чистоты, будь добр.  
  
Энрико потерся об него щекой. Чистоту он одобрял, но и то, как сейчас есть, его не отталкивало. Ковальски под своим, вернее, не своим, пончо стиснул колени. Тяжело было отказаться от шанса подставить соски под теплые губы и попросить взять его член в захват. Ему бы и минуты хватило, чтобы сойти с ума и испытать еще один умопомрачительный оргазм. Он тек от одной мысли о том, что Рико с ним это сделает…  
  
Сосредоточившись, усилием воли он вернул беседу в деловое русло:  
  
— Мы совсем не знакомы. Ты не знаешь, что я за человек, и такие вещи не делают быстро, это…  
  
Рико рассмеялся. Сам Ковальски разве не видит, что за человек его поймал? Ведь видит же. Он простой парень, готов идти до конца, бороться за то, что выбрал, он будет заботиться и не даст в обиду. Этого разве недостаточно, чтобы узнать его? И ему самому тоже понятно, что за человек Ковальски, тот ведь ничего не скрывает, показывая себя миру, правда? Они не обманывают друг друга, не это ли главное?  
  
Лейтенант вздохнул. У него никогда не было проблем с тем, чтобы найти десяток язвительных замечаний на случай, когда люди не хотели отвечать на его вопросы так, как он хотел, или следовать инструкциям, но это совершенно не годилось для его нового (неожиданно столь близкого) знакомого.  
  
Ковальски полежал немного в тишине, прислушиваясь к себе. У него было два варианта: решиться — и рисковать снова столкнуться с тем, что попытка отношений оставит очередной шрам, или же не решиться — и всю жизнь об этом вспоминать. Думать долго не пришлось.  
  
— Я хочу забрать тебя отсюда, — произнес он. — Из этой развалюхи, этого леса, этой страны. Хочу привезти тебя в свой дом. Приходить туда, зная, что ты меня ждешь. Хочу наладить твою жизнь. Научить общаться с другими. Хочу каждый день видеть, что ты вот так на меня смотришь.  
  
— Грр!  
  
— Здесь плохое место. И плохая компания. Уехать будет лучше.  
  
— Гррр?  
  
— Люди не едят других людей, вот почему. Это неприемлемо. Ты этим как бы говоришь другому: ты ничего не значишь, пустое место, такой же, как глупая курица, твои мысли и чувства не имеют значения, ты только мясо.  
  
Рико округлил глаза и схватился за щеки в непритворном ужасе. Никто не говорил ему этого раньше, и он не знал, что так нельзя! Люди с ним не общались, а если и общались, то он забыл об этом. Савио нашел его, спросил, как его зовут, взял с собой, и у Рико не было и мысли, что тот сделает что-то плохое другим: ведь Рико он не обижал…  
  
— Я очень хочу обнять тебя сейчас, — сознался лейтенант. — Чтобы поддержать. Я понимаю, каково это, когда люди оказываются не теми, кем ты думал. Но в наручниках это не очень…  
  
Рико немедленно же жестом предложил от них избавиться. К его изумлению Ковальски покачал головой.  
  
— Если ты это сделаешь — назад пути не будет, — сказал он. — Нам нужно будет уйти, оставив Савио, и жить другой жизнью.  
  
Энрико насупился. Он был обижен на Савио за то, что тот не рассказал ему всего, и тут же бросил вопросительный взгляд на Ковальски: а ты меня не обманешь?  
  
— Я очень дорожу твоим доверием, — взвешенно отозвался тот. — И я сделаю все, чтобы не утратить его. Я буду стараться, обещаю. — Он вдруг улыбнулся: — Никогда бы не подумал, что стану договариваться с кем-то о совместной жизни, будучи в плену. Умеет же фортуна…  
  
Энрико улыбнулся ему в ответ. Он, в отличие от лейтенанта, никогда не сомневался, что фортуна умеет. Потершись еще раз носом, он полез на поиски подходящего инструмента, которым можно было бы вскрыть замок наручников, так как ключ остался, разумеется, у Савио. 

Шкипер все еще корпел над картой, когда услышал посторонний шум. Он замер и прислушался, и шум повторился. Он шел снаружи, и, когда раздался в третий раз, Шкипер сообразил, что кто-то кидает камешки, и те стучат о деревянную ставню окна. Осторожно он приблизился и выглянул: да, скорее всего, это развлекаются мальчишки (хотя время вовсе не детское), но могут быть и опасные гости…  
  
Гости, надо сказать, правда были опасные. В том, что Ковальски может быть опасен, Шкипер не сомневался — особенно если дать ему какой-нибудь калькулятор и полчаса времени. Или соберет Звезду Смерти, или уморит нудными пояснениями — одно из двух… И парень, торчащий с ним рядом, тоже опасным наверняка был. Буквально излучал ее, хотя старался улыбаться, как улыбаются люди при знакомстве.  
  
Гору, рухнувшую со Шкиперовых плеч, буквально сразу же смыла волна возмущения.  
  
— Я, значит, план спасения тут составляю, — зашипел он, — а ты сбежал вместе со своим палачом!  
  
— Рико не палач, — немедленно возразил Ковальски. — И впусти нас, я не хочу говорить на улице. И мечтаю сходить в душ!..  
  
Шкипер взвесил перспективы: проверить, не уловка ли это и не прячется ли в кустах Савио, и иметь дело с Ковальски, которому второй день жестокая реальность отказывает в бритье, или рискнуть — и решил, что риск — дело благородное. Так что он спустился на первый этаж и впустил ночных гостей — хотя ночь уже и была на самом исходе, и в воздухе пахло рассветной свежестью.  
  
— Тебе лучше рассказать мне, что произошло, — заметил он, оглядывая посетителей. Но у Ковальски были явно другие планы.  
  
— Это Шкипер, — сообщил он своему спутнику, указывая на напарника по операции. — Он невыносим, но он намного лучше, чем те, кто улыбается в лицо, а за спиной сплетничает. А это, — теперь он обращался к поименованному Шкиперу, — Рико. Он мой парень. Дай ему поесть, пока я буду в душе.  
  
— А ему туда не надо, что ли? Вы оба выглядите не слишком товарно да и пахнете, как помойные псы…  
  
— После меня пойдет. Иначе мы снесем эту хлипкую кабинку к чертям.  
  
Шкипер запоздало сообразил, о чем ему толкуют, и поджал губы, уходя от ответа. Он не привык иметь дело с мужчинами, у которых были отношения друг с другом, но принять эту реальность казалось проще, чем принять Ковальски, у которого были отношения. Любые.  
  
Шкипер так ему и сказал, когда спустя полчаса тот появился на кухне в чистой одежде и протирая запасные очки. Лейтенант его совершенно проигнорировал — или сделал вид.  
  
— Так-то лучше, — заметил он и оглядел Рико с головы до ног. Тот был на седьмом небе: Шкипер догадался дать ему банку сгущенки. — Хоть рассмотрю тебя нормально… Э, да у тебя кифоз!.. В моих планах теперь не только романтические свидания, но и курс оздоровления!  
  
Шкипер молча поставил перед ним тарелку с куском консервированной рыбы и горкой консервированных же овощей и жестяную кружку с кофе, так как выше его сил было не дать голодным еды.  
  
— Вот спасибо! — обрадовался Ковальски. — А пока мы едим, расскажи, что тут у тебя?  
  
— Что. Там. Произошло? — напомнил о себе Шкипер, у которого своих вопросов хватало. — Последнее, что я видел на твой счет, — это то, как твой… Рико собирается иметь тебя без смазки…  
  
Его перебил возмущенный возглас: Рико отчаянно протестовал против того, что он подобное собирался. Ковальски погладил его по плечу.  
  
— Видимость обманчива, — туманно заметил он.  
  
— Да что обманчива, у меня онлайн-просмотр был…  
  
— Гррр!!!  
  
— Нет, он не хотел тебя обидеть, просто не понимает. — Ковальски с сожалением отодвинул от себя тарелку: перспектива говорить во время еды его не радовала даже после недавних событий.  
  
— Шкипер, просто прими это как данность: Рико не тот, за кого ты его принимал. И не тот, за кого Савио его принимал.  
  
— Ага, и один ты только и ведаешь истину…  
  
— Именно. Рад, что это стало понятным. Насчет Савио — думаю, что он уже обнаружил наше отсутствие и пока ломает голову, что произошло. Может, решил, что Рико утащил меня куда-то, а может, и понял, что это я его утащил. В любом случае он быстро снимется с места, если не поторопимся. У тебя есть группа захвата наготове?  
  
— Полные карманы, — мрачно буркнул Шкипер. — Но не сомневайся, что я соберу ее очень быстро!  
  
— Очень на это надеюсь, потому что я точно не соберу. Если поторопимся, то, может, еще успеем поймать этого змея за хвост.  
  
— Грр?  
  
— Нет, Рико, ты лучше подожди нас дома. Я не хочу, чтобы тебе наговорили чего-то неприятного.  
  
— Грр!..  
  
— Я знаю, что можешь. Но Савио надо поймать и судить, а не просто накостылять по шее.  
  
— Гррр?  
  
— Я потом расскажу тебе, что такое «судить», это не пояснишь в двух словах…  
  
— Так ты, может, тоже дома посидишь? — иронично поднял брови Шкипер. — Поучите новые слова, освоите слоговое чтение по кубикам, потрахаетесь опять же…  
  
— Нет, спасибо. Я на службе. Закончим миссию — и я с удовольствием к этому всему приступлю.  
  
— Грр?  
  
— Теперь он хочет знать, что такое «потрахаться»?  
  
— Время идет. Сэр.  
  
Шкипер вздохнул и оставил их доедать, а сам пошел за телефоном.  
  
В конце концов, он все равно оказался прав: Ковальски нашел выход из лабиринта. Именно этого от него Шкипер на текущем задании и ожидал. Ну а что по дороге лейтенант подружился с Минотавром — незначительные детали. С какой стороны ни посмотри — сплошные плюсы…


End file.
